Brothers
by Justicerocks
Summary: While play fighting Antonio accidentally gives Matt a black eye. Future fic set during Easter of 2015.


**A\N: **The idea for this one-shot came to me while I was watching the scene between Matt and Antonio in this weeks Chicago Fire episode "One More Shot" It's set in Easter 2015.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Chicago Fire's "One More Shot" and the 2nd season finale "Real Never Waits"

* * *

**Brothers**

After going to an early Easter Mass at Church with her family Gabby and Matt had come back to their place to get some comfortable clothes and relax for a bit before heading to her parent's house for dinner.

"Hey babe, have you-! Never mind!" Matt found what he was looking for, a red Chicago Blackhawks t-shirt stuffed in the back of a drawer.

"Make sure you bring your dress clothes too," She reminded him, "For dinner."

Matt held up an NIKE duffle bag, "Alright got them," He slipped the Blackhawks t-shirt on and turned to face his beautiful fiancée; soon to be wife in less then two months.

Matt watched her gather up her head full of long dark curls and tie it up in a high-pony tail after she had successfully un-did the hairdo she had worn for Mass. Instead of a dress she had changed into jean capris, a blue t-shirt and athletic jacket.

"What?" She caught him starting, "You know it's not polite to stare," She finished touching up her make-up and turned towards him.

"Sorry; can't help it," He walked towards her and kissed her on the lips, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Like she always did when he told her that she blushed; "Thanks. You don't' look to bad yourself."

"Do we have time before we have to go?" He began nibbling on her neck.

Moaning Gabby tried to find her words, "No and Matt-" She reluctantly pulled away from him, "I would prefer not to have a Hickey for Easter Dinner."

"Right," He kissed the top of her head, "We all ready to go?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I'll just grab the pie and then we can head over to my parents house."

"Whose car?"

"Doesn't matter. But if you don't mind driving home then-"

"My car," He finished for her and he went to the hook near the door to retrieve his keys for his truck.

It only took them around fifteen minutes to get to her parents house and when they did Matt parked the truck on the road and they got out and proceeded to walk up the steps of the house.

"Mom, Dad it's just me!" Gabby used her key to enter her childhood house and as she always did when she walked in she felt like she was at home.

"Gabriela!" Esmeralda walked through the hallway and wrapped her youngest in a huge hug and gave her a kiss.

"Hi Mom."

"And Matt," Esmeralda turned to huff her future son-law, "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too Esmeralda," Matt kissed her on the cheek. It had been almost a year since he had first met Gabby's parents as her boyfriend and he was still getting used to how big it was and how close they are were.

"Eva and Diego are outside playing and your brother is somewhere," Esmeralda led them through the house, "With him you never know."

"True," Gabby had to smile.

"MATT!" Antonio jumped out from around a corner and out at Matt.

Matt lost his balance momentarily before rolling his eyes and gently shoving him, "Geez Antonio!"

"Hey," He held up his fists, "I'm still waiting for you to get me back the first time we did this," He spoke referring to when Matt asked for his blessing to marry Gabby.

"Uh-huh," Matt matched his boxing position.

"Oh not again," Laura rolled her eyes as she walked into the hallway, "Antonio…"

"What? I've always wanted a brother," He replied.

"Thanks Antonio," Gabby shoved past him, "Real nice."

"You know what I mean!" Antonio called over his shoulder, "Come on man, the kids are playing outside," He patted Mat's shoulder and led him into the huge backyard.

"Yeah," Matt swatted his hair as they walked onto the deck.

"Hey! Hey!" Antonio turned, "Now it's really on!" He laughed as he began to play fight him but Matt wasn't as quick and he forgot to block as Antonio swung his fist towards his eye.

"ANTONIO!" Gabby who was in the kitchen, and saw the entire thing, came running out, "How bad is it babe?" She asked her fiancée.

"Okay," Matt responded a he carefully removed his hand from his eye to show the eye that was already starting to swell.

"Antonio Dawson if he has a black eye for the wedding-" Gabby pointed a finger at her brother.

"I'm sorry Gab's. Really bro I would never mean to hurt you."

"I know man," Matt accepted his apology, "Come on babe," He took Gabby's hand, "Lets go see if we can find some ice for my eye."

"Right of course," Gabby led him into the kitchen.

"Dad," Eva asked as she and Diego walked from their place on the grass below and up to the deck, "Is Matt really going to have a black eye for the wedding?"

"Lets hope not sweetie."

"Because Aunt Gabby would never forgive you and I don't blame her," She continued.

"Okay Eva," Antonio singled that he had enough of the converstation from his daughter.

"Antonio! What where you thinking?" Laura stormed out onto the deck and swatted his head, "You're so lucky it's not that bad; it'll be cleared up before the wedding.

"Good," Antonio let go of the breath he'd been holding and followed his wife back inside the house listening to her lecture how how boxing is dangerous.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
